Drag Me Down/Letra
Letra de Drag Me Down Español= Por corazón llevo una llama, no tengo miedo de la oscuridad, nunca has visto que fuera tan fácil. Por alma tengo un río, y cariño, tú eres un barco, cariño, tú eres mi única razón. Si no te tuviera ahí, no quedaría nada, el despojo de un hombre que nunca pudo dar lo mejor de sí, si no te tuviera, nunca vería el sol, tú me enseñaste cómo ser alguien. Toda mi vida, tú has permanecido a mi lado, cuando nadie estaba tras de mí. Todas esas luces, no pueden cegarme, con tu amor, nadie puede echarme abajo (drag down). (bis) Nadie, nadie, nadie puede arrastrarme hacia abajo. Nadie, nadie, nadie puede arrastrarme hacia abajo. Por corazón llevo una llama, no tengo miedo de la oscuridad, nunca has visto que fuera tan fácil. Por alma tengo un río, y cariño, tú eres un barco, cariño, tú eres mi única razón. Si no te tuviera ahí, no quedaría nada, el despojo de un hombre que nunca pudo dar lo mejor de sí, si no te tuviera, nunca vería el sol, tú me enseñaste cómo ser alguien. Toda mi vida, tú has permanecido a mi lado, cuando nadie estaba tras de mí. Todas esas luces, no pueden cegarme, con tu amor, nadie puede arrastrarme hacia abajo. Nadie, nadie, nadie puede arrastrarme hacia abajo. Nadie, nadie, nadie puede arrastrarme hacia abajo. Toda mi vida, tú has permanecido a mi lado, cuando nadie estaba tras de mí. Todas esas luces, no pueden cegarme, con tu amor, nadie puede arrastrarme hacia abajo. (bis) Nadie, nadie, nadie puede arrastrarme hacia abajo |-| Inglés= I've got fire for a heart I'm not scared of the dark You've never seen it look so easy I got a river for a soul And baby you're a boat Baby, you're my only reason If I didn't have you there would be nothing left The shell of a man who could never be his best If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun You taught me how to be someone All my life you stood by me When no one else was ever behind me All these lights, they can't blind me With your love, nobody can drag me down (bis) Nobody, nobody, nobody can drag me down Nobody, nobody, nobody can drag me down I've got fire for a heart I'm not scared of the dark You've never seen it look so easy I got a river for a soul And baby you're a boat Baby, you're my only reason If I didn't have you there would be nothing left The shell of a man who could never be his best If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun You taught me how to be someone All my life you stood by me When no one else was ever behind me All these lights, they can't blind me With your love, nobody can drag me down Nobody, nobody, nobody can drag me down Nobody, nobody, nobody can drag me down All my life you stood by me When no one else was ever behind me All these lights, they can't blind me With your love, nobody can drag me down (bis) Nobody, nobody, nobody can drag me down... Categoría:Lyrics